


Lost Christobel Episode 4

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [4]
Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Relationships: Imaginos/Emma
Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708108
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

INT. IMAGINOS', EMMA'S AND SHAE'S HOME.

It is a little less than five months since Shae has moved  
in. Emma's pregnancy has come full term and she has been in  
labor for several hours. It is getting late and the town  
clock has already struck midnight.

Imaginos is pacing nervously in the hallway as Emma cries  
out in the bedroom, a midwife tending to her while Shae  
leans against the wall trying to get a handle on things.

SHAE  
You're not really nervous, aren't  
you.

IMAGINOS  
This is my first time being a  
father.

SHAE  
Oh, come on. We both know that's  
not true. How many of my line have  
their been? Dozens? Hundreds?

IMAGINOS  
First time being a human father,  
then. That's much different from  
mating and then hunting and  
watching a nest with your mate.

SHAE  
How so?

IMAGINOS  
Human children take at least  
eighteen years to mature, and  
another two before they're old  
enough to leave the nest as the  
saying goes.

SHAE  
(looks thoughtful)  
And what about me? When will I be  
old enough to leave the nest?

IMAGINOS  
You'll know when you're ready.  
Right now, it's time for you to go  
to bed.

SHAE  
How can I sleep at a time like  
this? I'm too excited. 

IMAGINOS  
So am I. Okay, you can stay up and  
see the baby. But then you have to  
go to bed.

SHAE  
(yawns)  
Why? I'm not the least bit tired.

IMAGINOS  
A word of advice. When you lie  
about not being tired...

SHAE  
I'm not...

IMAGINOS  
...don't yawn. (he smiles at his  
great-granddaughter)

The midwife emerges from the bedroom. She has a smile on her  
face.

IMAGINOS  
(hopefully)  
How is she?

MIDWIFE  
(happily and gently)  
Your wife and son are both fine.

Imaginos rushes into the bedroom with Shae close behind.  
Emma is resting comfortably against the pillows and  
mattress, a tiny child in her arms. 

IMAGINOS  
Have you decided what name to give  
him?

EMMA  
I think I'll let you choose.

IMAGINOS  
Well, then... (takes the infant in  
his arms and looks at him for a  
moment with a smile)Hello, Daniel.

SHAE  
(smiling)  
Can I hold him?

EMMA  
(nods sleepily)  
I don't mind.

IMAGINOS  
You can hold him for a second. Then  
it's off to bed. You've got work in  
the morning.

SHAE  
It's Saturday. And they treat me  
like something their dogs chewed up  
and hid under the sofa.

IMAGINOS  
(sighs)  
Sadly, that's how some human beings  
act. It's not very kind of them.

SHAE  
But why? (she hands little Daniel  
to Imaginos) They're not like that  
toward you and great-grandmother.  
The only other person they treat  
that way is my friend Minnie. (she  
thinks a moment. Then her eyes  
widen) It's not because we look  
different, is it?

IMAGINOS  
Unfortunately it is.

SHAE  
(throws up her hands in  
irritation)  
But everyone looks different! Why  
should some differences matter more  
than others?

IMAGINOS  
I've been human for most of my  
life, and I have no clue. All I do  
know is that you promised you'd go  
to bed after you saw the baby. This  
is not the time to discuss racism.

SHAE  
What's racism?

IMAGINOS  
(thinks for a moment)  
It's another word for stupidity.  
(he pauses to let his words sink  
in.) Now, off to bed.

SHAE  
Good night.

Shae leaves the room and heads to her room for the night  
leaving Imaginos to watch over his sleeping wife and their  
new son Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

INT. CLOTHING STORE.

It is late on Monday morning. Shae is stocking the shelves  
with garments that have just been brought in. A relative of  
Pastor Martin walks in. She is dressed in finery and has a  
haughty look about her. In her hands is a small basket with  
what appears to be ladies' unmentionables.

ABIGAIL  
(coughs to get attention)  
You. Girl.

SHAE  
Yes, I am. How smart of you to  
notice.

ALBERT  
(warningly, but with a  
hint of amusement)  
Shae.

SHAE  
My apologies. What can I help you  
with?

ABIGAIL  
I want these washed and pressed at  
once.

Abigail dumps the basket at Shae's feet.

SHAE  
I'm sorry, madame. This is a  
clothing store. The laundrette is  
two doors down.

ABIGAIL  
Then carry it there. That's all you  
people are good for.

SHAE  
(very annoyed)  
Us people? Oh! Of course! As  
opposed to you dogs!

ALBERT  
Shae, if you don't watch it...

SHAE  
(ranting)  
Why should I have to put up with  
people like her? Why?! (turns to  
Abigail) What makes you better than  
me? Well?

ABIGAIL  
I don't need this from a...

SHAE  
Don't you dare say it. I am this  
close to doing something both of us  
will regret.

ABIGAIL  
(in a disgusted tone)  
From a cumberworld.

SHAE  
(glaring at her)  
Did you come because you wanted to  
rile me up, or are you just plain  
stupid?

ALBERT  
Shae. You can turn in your apron  
for the day. I hired you because  
your cousin is this town's  
protector. But lately you've been  
speaking above your station. I  
won't tolerate disrespect to  
customers regardless of who you're  
related to.

SHAE  
But, she...

ALBERT  
You are unprofessional and rude.  
Either apologize, or I'll have to  
let you go permanently.

SHAE  
(sees Abigail sneering at  
her)  
Fine.

Shae takes off her apron, drops it on the pile of  
pantaloons, makes a washing gesture with her hands, and  
struts out of the shop with her nose in the air.

ABIGAIL  
Thank God that driggle-draggle is  
gone. I can't believe a class  
establishment like this one could  
hire.

ALBERT  
You can leave as well.

ABIGAIL  
You're taking her side.

ALBERT  
I just dismissed her. I blame her  
for behaving rudely toward you. But  
that doesn't mean I don't also hold  
?you partly responsible. You  
deliberately baited her. 

ABIGAIL  
Fine.

Abigail starts to leave, but Albert blocks her.

ALBERT  
I will not have you leaving your  
unmentionables on my floor. I  
suggest you pick them up and take  
them to the laundrette as that is  
what you have apparently mistaken  
my shop for despite all the shelves  
and lack of washtubs.

ABIGAIL  
Whatever you say. (she mutters  
something under her breath)

ALBERT  
Did you say something?

Abigail glares at him and bends to pick up her  
undergarments. 

ABIGAIL  
I can't pick this up. (looks with  
distaste at Shae's old apron).

ALBERT  
(picks up the apron)  
There. Now pick up those old rags  
and get out. Oh, and I don't want  
to see you in here again. 

Abigail picks up her undergarments and storms out of the  
store, so angrily she ends up leaving the basket behind.  
Albert watches her go, then when she's out of sight, he  
approaches Shae who is in the park across the street looking  
regretful and forlorn

ALBERT  
Come on back in.

SHAE  
(shakes her head)  
I can't do this anymore. It hurts  
worse and worse every time. You  
always take their side.

ALBERT  
I always kick them out and refuse  
to let them back in. 

SHAE  
Then why do you always act like  
they're right? Why do you let them  
call me those terrible things?

ALBERT  
(sits down next to her)  
You're right. I shouldn't let them.  
I wish I could speak up. But these  
are the times we live in. As much  
as I would like to defend you every  
time one of those snobs walks in  
here, if I did, word would get  
around and all the gentry who come  
in here to get their clothes would  
stop coming to my shop. And I can't  
afford that.

SHAE  
(sighs and puts her head  
in her hands)  
I'm sorry. You're right I suppose.  
I just wish you weren't.

ALBERT  
I wish I wasn't as well. Come on.  
We'd better both get back to work.  
I'm sorry, too. 

Albert hands Shae her apron which she puts on before  
following him back into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. IMAGINOS', EMMA'S,SHAE'S AND DANIEL'S HOME.

It is late afternoon in the sitting room. Emma is sitting on  
the sofa gently swaying with little Daniel in her arms when  
she hears the door open.

EMMA  
Shae?

SHAE  
Yes, great-grandmother.

EMMA  
(shakes her head and  
looks down at Daniel)  
Great-grandmother indeed. This is  
such an odd family. (she smiles at  
her infant son.) You're going to  
love growing up with us. (she looks  
around as she hears Shae  
approaching) as long as the Gray  
Man leaves us alone.

SHAE  
Who?

EMMA  
A being that your great-grandfather  
banished, at least for now, from  
this house.

SHAE  
Oh. The family ghost. 

EMMA  
(as Daniel begins to  
wail)  
You must be getting hungry. (looks  
up at the clock on the wall) Shae.  
While I'm taking care of Daniel,  
why don't you go and start on the  
vegetable? The meat is already  
started, so we just need the  
carrots, potatoes, and celery.

SHAE  
Yes, ma'am. 

EMMA  
And you can quit calling me ma'am.  
I'm not that old.

Shae leaves for the kitchen with a smirk on her face while  
Emma prepares to nurse her son.

INT. KITCHEN 

SHAE  
(starts peeling carrots)  
Why did I become human? Peeling  
food, washing food, cooking food.  
As a bird all I had to do was swoop  
down and enjoy.

IMAGINOS  
It's really not so bad. I would  
have thought that after several  
months you'd be used to it.

SHAE  
I'm used to it. But I miss the  
hunt.

IMAGINOS  
Tell you what. We'll go hunting in  
our bird forms on Saturday. We can  
catch something for dinner. It has  
been a while.

SHAE  
Why have we waited so long,  
grandfather?

IMAGINOS  
I really don't know. But it has  
been a long time, hasn't it?

SHAE  
Can Emma change like us?

IMAGINOS  
No. She's not protean the way we  
are. But that doesn't make her any  
less special.

SHAE  
(finishes the carrots and  
starts with the celery  
while Imaginos starts on  
the potatoes)  
I can't go back to work in that  
place.

IMAGINOS  
You didn't get fired...

SHAE  
Fired and rehired all in the space  
of five minutes. That woman! I  
wanted so badly to strangle her.

IMAGINOS  
You can't let people get to you.

SHAE  
That's easy for you to say. You  
don't have people being rude to you  
just because you're different from  
them.

IMAGINOS  
Actually, when I first came here  
there was a man who kept at me  
because of my ability to change  
into Buzzardo. I held my ground and  
after a while we became friends.

SHAE  
Well, I don't think that woman and  
I would ever become friends. She  
dumped her laundry at my feet and  
demanded I was it for her. In the  
middle of a clothing store. 

IMAGINOS  
Don't think about it. She doesn't  
deserve a second thought if she's  
that rude.

SHAE  
And stupid. But you're right. I  
shouldn't let her get to me like I  
did.

IMAGINOS  
(finishes the potatoes  
while Shae finishes the  
celery)  
Go get changed out of your work  
clothes and rest for half an hour  
while I talk with Emma.

SHAE  
Okay.

Shae and Imaginos leave the kitchen with dinner on the  
stove, Shae going to her room to change and Imaginos going  
to talk to Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

INT.DINING ROOM

Shae finishes setting the table as Emma and Imaginos bring  
the food into the kitchen. Daniel is in his bassinet  
sleeping soundly (for now, you know how babies are.)

EMMA  
There's a performance at the music  
hall tonight if either of you would  
like to go. It starts in one hour.

SHAE  
That sounds like fun. Will you be  
bringing Daniel or staying home?

EMMA  
I'll be staying home. It's too late  
to find a sitter. I wish I'd known  
earlier.

SHAE  
I wish you could come. Or maybe we  
should just all stay home?

EMMA  
No. You and Imaginos should attend.  
The band is very good. I heard them  
a few years ago, before I met your  
great-grandfather.

SHAE  
(turns to Imaginos)  
Will we go then?

IMAGINOS  
We will.

INT. MUSIC HALL

Imaginos and Shae are sitting in the audience listening to  
the band. The music is from Henry Purcell, about two hundred  
years old, including King Arthur, The Fairy-Queen and Come  
Ye Sons of Art.

SHAE  
  
(in a low whisper, during  
The Fairy-Queen)  
It's beautiful. 

Imaginos nods in response to this observation. They remain  
silent through the rest of the concert until the band  
finishes and the audience gives a standing ovation.

EXT.ROAD NOT FAR FROM THE MUSIC HALL

Imaginos and Shae are heading home. The concert hall is only  
a little over a mile so they've decided to walk home.

JAKE  
Hey, Martin. Look at what we have  
here.

MARTIN  
(grabs the program from  
Shae and looks it over)  
A couple of music lovers.

IMAGINOS  
Leave her alone. You must be new in  
town or you wouldn't be attacking  
me of all people.

MARTIN  
Did you hear him? Must be some sort  
of big shot.

IMAGINOS  
I'm warning you. Leave her alone  
or...

JAKE  
(grabs Shae)  
Or you'll what?

SHAE  
Let go of me or you'll regret it.

JAKE  
(rips Shae's dress)  
Or you'll what?

SHAE  
(angrily)  
That dress cost me a month's pay!

Shae transforms into her bird shape and lashes out with beak  
and talon causing Jake to let go in terror. He turns and  
sees that Imaginos has vanished, another bird, similar to  
Shae but slightly larger, in his place, keeping Martin at  
bay. Shae screeches in anger at him. In his panic he grabs  
his knife and slashes at her, causing her to plummet to the   
which in turn infuriates Buzzardo, causing him to claw and  
peck at Jake, leaving great gouges in his shoulders and  
face.

MARTIN  
(fearful)  
Let's get out of here!

JAKE  
I agree! (flailing as he runs) I'm  
sorry! Stop! Please! Don't peck my  
eyes out! I didn't mean to...!

Jake and Martin run off in terror and pain while Buzzardo  
turns back to Imaginos and rushes over to the injured bird.

IMAGINOS  
You have to return to human form.  
Shae, please.

Shae shifts back to human form. Her wound is worse than  
Imaginos had feared. A gash from her left shoulder to the  
middle of her abdomen.

IMAGINOS  
(picks Shae up and begins  
to walk, tears forming  
in his eyes)  
I've got to get you to Dr, Adams.  
Just hang on until we get there.  
Please.

SHAE  
(sobbing in pain)  
It hurts. And he ruined my  
beautiful dress.

IMAGINOS  
Never mind the dress. I'll buy you  
a new one if you promise to live.

SHAE  
I'll see what I can do. (she smiles  
for a moment, then winces in pain.)

IMAGINOS  
Just hang on.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. DR. ADAMS' OFFICE. IMAGINOS IS POUNDING ON THE DOOR  
WITH HIS FOOT WHILE STILL CRADLING SHAE IN HIS ARMS.

DR. ADAMS  
(opens the door)  
What's all the ra... My god! What  
happened? (he leads Imaginos  
inside)

IMAGINOS  
We were attacked on the way home  
from the concert. The son of bitch  
cut her.

DR. ADAMS  
Shae, can you hear me?

SHAE  
(very weakly)  
I...

DR. ADAMS  
I need to take your top off so I  
can see your wound. 

IMAGINOS  
Do you want me to wait outside?

SHAE  
(clearly in pain)  
Don't leave me. I'd...rather be  
embarrassed....than...alone.

IMAGINOS  
(takes her hand)  
I'll be right here.

Dr. Adams cuts away the remainder of Shae's top.

IMAGINOS  
(gasps in horror)  
Please tell me you can save her.

DR. ADAMS  
I'll do my best. But under the  
circumstances, I think it might be  
best if you went home and got your  
wife. 

IMAGINOS  
(nods)  
I'll be back as soon as I can. (to  
Shae) Hang on. Please.

SHAE  
(sobbing)  
Don't take too long.

Imaginos rushes out, tears nearly blinding him as he races  
home to get Emma.

INT. IMAGINOS', EMMA'S,SHAE'S AND DANIEL'S HOME.

Imaginos rushes in, panic and grief mixed on his face.

IMAGINOS  
(urgently)  
Emma! Get Daniel! We've got to get  
to Dr. Adams' office!

EMMA  
Where's Shae?

IMAGINOS  
I'll explain on the way. Hurry!

Emma rushes into the bedroom and gets Daniel from his  
bassinet. 

EMMA  
(following Imaginos as  
fast as she can with  
Daniel in her arms)  
What's going on? Where is Shae?

IMAGINOS  
Shae and I were attacked on the way  
home. I brought her to Dr. Adams'  
office. I don't think he expects  
her to sur...to survive. (his  
breathing hitches in his throat) I  
swear, Emma, if Shae dies. I will  
never forgive the ones who did it.

EMMA  
Imaginos...

IMAGINOS  
I don't blame you. You couldn't  
have known a lovely night at a  
concert would end up like this.

They arrive at Dr. Adams' office and rush in.

IMAGINOS  
Doctor. How is she?

DR. ADAMS  
She's in the other room. I've done  
all that I can, but.

EMMA  
But what?

Emma gives Imaginos a concerned look.

DR. ADAMS  
The cut was too deep. She's still  
hanging on. But I fear it won't be  
long.

Imaginos and Emma rush into the room where Shae lies dying.

SHAE  
(sobbing in an odd  
mixture of relief and  
pain)  
You did come back.

Imaginos sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand,  
smiling sadly at her. Not wanting the last thing she sees to  
be a look of grief.

IMAGINOS  
We're all here. Little Daniel, too.

EMMA  
Shae. I wish I'd never suggested  
you go to that lousy concert.

SHAE  
I don't regret it. The music was  
beautiful. (she reaches up and  
touches little Daniel's cheek.) I  
just wish the walk home was nicer.  
Could... Could I spend a moment  
with just (she looks at Imaginos)

EMMA  
Of course. Goodbye, Shae. (she  
kisses Shae's forehead, then  
tearfully takes Daniel into the  
main room, leaving Imaginos alone  
with Shae.)

IMAGINOS  
Shae?

SHAE  
He's coming. As I get closer to the  
end, I can feel him more strongly  
with each passing moment.

IMAGINOS  
Who? Who's coming?

SHAE  
(in her dying breath)  
Your mirror image. Desdinova.

Imaginos breaks down, falling forward over the lifeless body  
of his great-granddaughter, his mind full of the sorrow of  
her passing and the mystery of her final words.


	6. Chapter 6

INT.DOCTOR'S OFFICE MAIN ROOM.

Imaginos walks into the room, his head down in grief.

EMMA  
Shae?

IMAGINOS  
She's...gone.

EMMA  
(hugs Imaginos as they  
both sob)  
What will we do?

IMAGINOS  
(his anger slowly  
overtaking his grief)  
I will find those two and make them  
pay.

EMMA  
What will you do? If the townsfolk  
learn of your vow of revenge, will  
they still see you as their  
protector?

IMAGINOS  
I am their protector. But my family  
comes before the people of this  
town.

EMMA  
And what of my father? Or our  
friends?

IMAGINOS  
None of them will come to any harm.  
They weren't the ones who took Shae  
away from us. Only those two men  
have my wrath to fear.

EMMA  
I wish you would reconsider.  
Imaginos, you're scaring me.

IMAGINOS  
I can't, Emma. I'm sorry.

EMMA  
And what if they leave this place?

IMAGINOS  
(bitterly)  
I will chase them down to the ends  
of the Earth.

EMMA  
(growing angry)  
And leave your wife and son behind?

IMAGINOS  
I don't want to, Emma.

EMMA  
(pleading)  
Then don't. Forget them. They're  
not worthy of any kind of  
consideration from you.

IMAGINOS  
I wish I could set it aside. But I  
would be betraying Shae if I do. Go  
home. (he kisses Emma). Go home and  
take care of our son. I don't know  
when I'll be back, but I will  
return.

EMMA  
(weeping)  
Tonight I lost my great-grandchild  
and now I'm losing my husband.

IMAGINOS  
You're not losing me. I will  
return, I swear it.

DR. ADAMS  
Imaginos...

IMAGINOS  
Watch over Emma, Doctor. You and  
the other townsfolk. 

DR. ADAMS  
You should be the one watching over  
her. 

IMAGINOS  
(coldly)  
I'm going now. I'll come back when  
I can.

Imaginos storms out of the room, closing the door harshly  
but not quite slamming it.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. THE DOCKS

Imaginos has been searching for the two men who attacked  
them and took Shae's life. It is early morning as he  
approaches the dock workers

IMAGINOS  
Gentlemen. Tell me, have any of you  
seen two rather ugly looking men. I  
believe they're in their late  
twenties. Both had brown hair, one  
dark one lighter.

DOCK WORKER 1  
Yes. They set sail an hour ago.

IMAGINOS  
What port were they headed to?

DOCK WORKER 2  
I believe the ship they boarded was  
headed for Oslo.

IMAGINOS  
When is the next ship to Oslo?

DOCK WORKER 2  
In an hour. It's a freighter,  
though.

IMAGINOS  
That's fine. I don't mind working  
in exchange for passage.

DOCK WORKER 1  
But you can't leave. Who will  
protect us while you're gone?

IMAGINOS  
Who would protect you if I hadn't  
arrived in the first place? I have  
something important to do in Oslo.  
After that, I will return.

INT. EMMA'S FATHER'S HOUSE

Emma is sitting on the sofa, rocking Daniel.

JASON  
I knew he was no good. Left you at  
the first opportunity.

EMMA  
Those men killed his...

JASON  
His what? She wasn't his cousin,  
was she? What was she? A second  
wife?

EMMA  
(quietly)  
His great-granddaughter. The  
descendant of his avian form.

JASON  
I see. Well, I'm not pleased, I can  
tell you that. You and the baby

EMMA  
Daniel

JASON  
You and Daniel are welcome to stay  
here until he returns. If he  
returns.

EMMA  
And what of the house? Imaginos and  
I do have a house.

JASON  
Now tht he's gone, the spirit may  
return. It's safer for you two here  
for the time being.

EMMA  
(looks down at Daniel who  
has started wailing at  
the top of his lungs)  
Would you excuse me? I think he's  
hungry.

JASON  
Of course. Go on into your old  
bedroom. I'll fetch the bassinet  
from your house after I make us  
lunch. I'm hungry, too.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. A DARK SHIP UNDER A STORMY SKY.

A single star shines through the clouds, barely visible as  
the tall ship lists from side to side, buffetted by the  
waves and wind.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
Look lively, men! This is a fine  
ship. We'll see her through the  
storm yet!

CREWMAN LANCE  
Aye, Captain. We will.

CREWMAN BRAND  
Hostile ship on the port bow!

CAPTAIN WELLS  
(takes out his spyglass  
and looks in the  
indicated direction.  
Blows his whistle)  
All hands to battle stations!

Coming up on the left hand side of the ship is a large ship  
unlike any that Captain Wells and his crew have ever seen.  
Black and silver, the skies seem to reflect in it, as if the  
ship were an enormous mirror. The new ship surgest toward  
Captain Wells' ship, deluging it with an enormous spray of  
water.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
This is Captain Wells of the HMS  
SeaStriker. Who goes there and what  
is your business?

The voice that comes back is as dark and as bold as the very  
storm itself.

DESDINOVA  
I am Desdinova. Captain of the  
Charmed Ship: Plutonia.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
Under whose flag do you sail?

Silence

CAPTAIN WELLS  
Answer me! Under which nation's  
flag do you sail?!

DESDINOVA  
I answer to no earthly government.  
I sail the seas of the Earth and  
stars under the flag of Les  
Invisibles, sent as an agent of the  
Blue Oyster Cult to seek the one   
whom I shall merge with to test  
mankind.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
And what is this test you speak of?

DESDINOVA  
(even more ominously)  
War.

CREWMAN BRAND  
Sir, the cannons are ready at your  
command. We can blow this braggart  
out of the water.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
Don't be a fool, Crewman Brand.  
Look at that ship.

CREWMAN LANCE  
With all respect. Looks just like a  
bunch of glass to me. 

DESDINOVA  
Well, if that's how you feel, by  
all means. Try to destroy Plutonia.

CAPTAIN WELLS  
Very well. If only to put a stop to  
the war you plan to star one day.  
Crewman Lance. You may fire when  
ready.

Crewmen Lance and Brand finish preparing the cannon. They  
take aim at Plutonia and fire. As the cannonball heads  
toward the ship, the projectile's reflection can be seen in  
the apparent mirrored surface of Plutonia. But this ship is  
no mere mirror! Instead, as the crew of the SeaStriker find  
out far too late, the Plutonia is, though they have no words  
to describe it, what people of today's age would call a  
hyperdimensional ship, capable of creating reality from  
reflection 

CREWMAN LANCE  
The reflection! The cannonball's  
reflection!

CREWMAN BRAND  
It's real! And it's heading  
straight...

But the sentence is never finished as the SeaStriker is  
brought down by the former reflection of its own cannonball.


End file.
